


I Have No Name

by Aznlassy



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander (TV) RPF, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bodyguard, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Baggage, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Fuck Frank, Hurt/Comfort, Long Shot, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Modern Era, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Canon Relationship, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aznlassy/pseuds/Aznlassy
Summary: FORMERLY KNOWN AS SAFE.Claire Beauchamp is an award-winning, world-renowned cardiothoracic surgeon, and wife to the Operational Manager of the intelligence branch at MI6, Frank Randall. Frank is in charge of keeping secrets and planning operations for intelligence collection, and this has put a target on his back. After many attempts on her life to get to her husband, Frank decides it's time to hire a personal bodyguard to protect her every day. James Fraser, a war veteran, spends his life protecting the rich and famous after his partner was KIA because of a mistake he made. He hates it most of the time because of how entitled his clients are, but the pay is good and he might as well put his skills to good use. Little did he know when he walked in for an interview with some important looking government bloke, was that he was going to protect the kindest and most beautiful woman in the world.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp & Jamie Fraser, Claire Beauchamp/Frank Randall, Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 89
Kudos: 124





	1. Physical Exam

_ Please don't make me waste a lifetime sitting in the waiting room. _

He walked across the street and flipped off the person who almost ran him over.

"Pedestrians have the right of way ye bastard!" Jamie bellowed at the idiot driver and continued to walk towards the Royal Infirmary Hospital.

"What just happened?"

"A fucking idiot was trying to run a red light, even though pedestrians are crossing the street," he frowns, growing more irritated with his day. "I dinna ken why I have to get this done every single time I'm about to meet a potential employer, Murtagh. If I dinna get injured and go to the hospital, then I'm perfectly fine."

"Ye've known this for the past 3 years, and for the past 3 years, ye've complained about it every single time. Have ye not gotten over it yet? It can't be that bad, right?" Murtagh asked his godson, dubious of his behavior.

"But it is!" He replied in a terse manner into his phone. "These waiting rooms are a breeding ground for sickness and making people pissed off with how they're being ignored for hours. A physical doesna take that long, ten minutes max, and I had to wait 2 hours last time."

"At least your day is relaxing and less stressful than mine. You don't have to deal with Mrs. Fitz yellin in yer ear about dinner and not hurrying the fuck up with the hunt. I already came back with a few rabbits this mornin', and now I have to go back out and kill a deer for her. And if I don't she says, 'ye can cook yer own meal for the rest of the week’.'' Murtagh sighed deeply with exhaustion and grunted into the phone. "So you can shut yer trap and have a nice day getting a simple physical exam. Goodbye, Jamie."

"Ugh, you're right. Sorry for all the complainin." Jamie exhaled and rubbed at his temple to relieve his growing headache. He rubbed his hand against his jeans before saying, "Bye Murtagh, and good luck with the hunt. I wouldn't want to have to prepare a eulogy because ye starved to death." He let out a light laugh and ended the call before walking towards the hospital entrance.

The doors closed behind him, and the smell of London rain and car exhaust was replaced with the smell of sterile equipment and latex. He took a glance around the place, registering that the hospital wasn’t too busy at the time. So it shouldn't take too long of a wait time, but of course, the universe loves to prove everyone wrong all the time. Jamie walked over to the reception desk, greeting the little blonde lady in the center.

"Hello, I have a 9:30 appointment for James Fraser," he said with a tight-lipped smile, grabbing his wallet to retrieve his ID. He didn’t need to grab an insurance card, as he would in the US, because the UK healthcare system was simply better and less stupid.

"Morning, Mr. Fraser!" She greeted with unnecessary cheeriness, probably due to her attraction towards him, if her wandering eyes were any indication. "I'm so happy to meet a fellow Scot in these parts! It seems you're a wee bit early, but you can fill these forms out whilst ye wait and I'll check in with the doctor to let them know you're here. If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to ask me personally," she stated, batting her eyes at him flirtatiously

He looked down at her name tag, discreetly.  _ Laoghaire. I will personally make sure to  _ **_not_ ** _ to find you if I have any questions. _

"Thank you, Laoghaire. I will do just that. Do you mind telling me how long it would take for the doctor to see me? I just don't want to wait here for too long, but if I do, at least I have a nice lass like yourself to keep me company if I get lonely." He flashed a faux charming smile, leaning in to grab the forms from her. He hoped that with some flirtation, he could shorten the length of his torture. It looked like his efforts were working. The naive girl giggled and threw a coquettish grin over her shoulder before walking away from her desk.

Jamie rolled his eyes before turning back around to go towards the seating area in the waiting room. He sat down in an empty chair and tried to make himself comfortable. All in vain because the chairs supplied in these hospitals were not built for a 6'4" giant like himself, so his upper back was going to be sore in no time. He filled out the forms in 2 minutes flat thanks to his years of experience filling out the same questions and circling the same answers. He looked up from the boring papers to assess how many exits and chokepoints there were in the place. His soldier and bodyguard instincts had come in and taken over.

_ 4 exits. One choke point leading to the ER. _

Before he lived in the city and was a civilian, he lived every minute of his life balancing on the rope between life and death. Checking around every corner and double-triple checking the ground for any tripwires and IEDs that could take him away from this earth. His anxiety used to be horrible when he first got out of the army, he used to panic whenever someone new entered a building. And when he heard footsteps outside his old apartment, he'd grab his baseball bat and hide in a dark corner, ready to attack. One time, he almost put one of his best friends, Angus, in the hospital after he came to his apartment without letting him know beforehand. His sister Jenny forced him to move to Lallybroch until he got his shit together. He never went to therapy, but living with his family and being around normal people helped with his anxiety. He stopped his train of thought when he saw that Laoghaire had returned to her station and walked over to give her his forms.

Jamie started to walk over to her and just as he was extending his forms towards the girl, a mass of brown curls knocked into his left side. All the forms and files the lady had been holding scattered onto the floor. His exasperation at being knocked into and making his experience here more irritating instantly disappeared when his eyes landed on the most elegant and alluring lady he had ever seen.

"Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ, I'm so sorry sir!" She exclaimed, quickly bending down to pick up her files.  _ A beautiful sassenach. _

"Dinna fash, lass. It's just a small accident, no harm, no foul," he stated in a hoarse and thick accent, a small smile gracing his lips. His eyes stayed trained on her and his mouth gaped slightly at the sight before him. She was absolutely gorgeous. When she looked up to meet his gaze, her eyes were an exquisite shade of brown, like his favorite whisky, her cheeks flushed with the perfect shade of rosy pink, and her curly brown hair made a halo around her. Her expression turned from flustered to concern when he continued to stare at her without moving a muscle.

"Are you alright, sir? Are you in pain? You look quite pale," she voiced with concern, reaching out to put her hand against his forehead to check his temperature. All the nerve endings in his body were instantly overwhelmed and lit on fire with the tingling sensation of her touch. And he suspected that she felt it too when her hand rapidly retracted like she was burnt from the touch.

"No, I'm alright Sassenach. Just a bit dazed from this lovely encounter." He responded smoothly with a reassuring smile to calm her growing concern. "Here, let me help you with this small mess Dr...."

"Beauchamp. Dr. Claire Beauchamp. And you must be Mr. James Fraser... in for a physical exam," she said looking down at one of his forms that she picked up, mistaking it for one of her own.

_ Ah Dhia, the way she says my name. I want to hear her say it over and over again. I wonder what it would sound like when I hold her in my arms, tangled in a mess of limbs and silky sheets. Wait. What the fuck am I thinking? I only just met the woman. Control yourself, Fraser! _

"Aye, I am," he responded with another small smile, taking his form from her hand. He looked down at her left hand and noticed that she wasn't wearing a ring. After all the papers had been collected and properly exchanged, they continued to stand there and stare at each other. The reverie between them was lost when Laoghaire cleared her throat to snap them out of it.

"Mr. Fraser, I'll take those forms off of ye. And Dr. Duncan will see you in 15 minutes, she's just about to finish up with another patient," she stated with a smile, but with a sharp glare aimed towards Claire.

"Oh don't worry about getting Dr. Duncan, I can do Mr. Fraser's physical exam. I'm not doing anything important right now, and I'm sure Duncan wouldn't mind me taking a case off her load," she stated with a beaming smile. Before Laoghaire could say a retort, Claire was already escorting Jamie to an exam room.

"After you, Mr. Fraser," she stated, gesturing with her arm for him to go ahead of her.

"Jamie, lass. Please call me Jamie," he commented with a half-smirk. His hand moved on its own accord and settled on her arm. "James makes me feel a bit old... and I only get called James when my family wants to yell at me." He chuckled towards the end and walked over to sit on the exam table in the center of the room. With his back turned towards her, Claire let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and let the thrill of his touch on her arm run down her back.

_ Mmmm, I wonder what other sensations I would feel if his hands traveled along my body. Feeling those rough hands touching my smooth skin, with his weight on top of me, and claiming me as his own. Ugh!! Stop it, Beauchamp. You are married and have a perfectly fine marriage with Frank. You should not be having any sex fantasies with a complete stranger that you just met 5 minutes ago. But I don't feel completely guilty about my thoughts, and Jamie doesn't feel like a stranger. Why is that? _

She shook her head to get rid of her wandering thoughts. "Alright, Jamie, do you mind taking off your jacket so I can hear a little better?" Claire asked, going back into doctor mode, as she pulled on some gloves and grabbed her stethoscope from around her neck.

_ Just breathe. Deep breaths, it's just a nice man, albeit, a handsome, Scottish, red-headed giant that literally took my breath away near reception, and is continuing to do so. I'm fine, this is only going to take ten minutes then I can run away and scream internally. But then I would want to run back to him and feel those glorious arms wrap me up in a bundle of warmth. _

He shrugged out of his leather jacket and placed it on his lap. Claire walked over and placed her stethoscope over his heart. "Deep breath for me." He inhaled, his resting heart rate beating rapidly, maybe he's just nervous. Oblivious to him struggling to keep his hands off of her, the smell of her hair filled his senses with notes of lavender and vanilla. Thank God he strategically placed his jacket over his lap. "And exhale."

He exhaled and cleared his throat before asking, "I hope I'm not being an inconvenience for ye. I was perfectly fine waiting for the other doctor if ye were too busy." He ran a nervous hand through his hair and ruffled up his long curls a wee bit.

She walked around to stand behind him and did the same procedure. "Deep breath. And don't worry about it. I wasn't doing anything important, and this gives me a good excuse to hide from some paperwork," Claire responded with a smirk.

"Is that the only reason?" He inquired, looking over his shoulder to meet her eyes.

"N-no, not the only reason," she mumbled quietly, avoiding meeting his gaze.

_ I just wanted to spend more time with you. A stranger that I find too attractive and maybe you can satisfy my libido, unlike my distant husband. _

"Since I'm the one who ran into you, I thought I could make it up to you by doing your physical. I know the waiting room can take forever, and those chairs must not be comfortable for someone your height." She chuckled before adding in a low whisper, "I also enjoy your company." Claire looked up to meet his piercing blue eyes and flushed from the most sincere and softest expression she had ever received. Frank never looked at her with such adoration before.

He turned back, dropped his head down, and smiled to himself after hearing her admission. "I'm glad." Her hands moved to put her stethoscope under his shirt, and he panicked. Jamie quickly turned to place his hands over hers to stop them from moving forward to complete their task. Her body tensed and her emotions raced through confusion, anger, fear, and concern from being stopped so suddenly. He loosened his grip and bowed his head apologetically now, not meeting her gaze. "Sorry, Sassenach, I'm- I'm just a wee bit self-conscious of an injury I had on my back from a while back. It makes me uncomfortable to have it visible to others. I dinna mean to offend ye by grabbing ye so forcefully, I just didn't want ye to see my back. Is it possible to continue the exam without lifting my shirt? I've had other doctors do it before."

His voice was so small and broken, riddled with shame and guilt. He didn't look anything like the Jamie she knew from moments before.

_ What happened to this beautiful man? Who would hurt you? _

Her eyes started to well with tears from the thoughts of someone harming a sweet man like him. She placed her stethoscope back on her neck and moved her hand to cup his cheek, forcing him to look at her. His eyes were full of mortification and remorse, and it shook her to her core. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, bringing back the deep-seated warmth between them to the surface. "Jamie..." Her goal of comforting and reassuring him that he did nothing wrong was interrupted when they both jumped at the sound of gunshots. Jamie tackled her to the ground and pulled her against his chest against the exam table to protect her.

They heard the screams and cries coming from the ER. The cries for help were replaced with the sound of bodies thumping against the ground, making Claire shake and want to scream, but she couldn't because Jamie's hand covered her mouth. Claire shifted to turn around and wrapped her arms around Jamie's body, searching for all the comfort she could get being in his arms.

The intercom turned on and Claire's blood ran cold when she heard the man say, "Give us Claire Beauchamp and nobody else has to get hurt today."

She lifted her head up from Jamie's chest to ask him, "Why-why me? I haven't done anything. I-I should go. No one else should get hurt because of me." Her voice choked on her tears and she started to move away but Jamie's arms tightened around her, crushing her and making it impossible for her to move.

"I dinna ken why this is happening. I dinna ken why they would want ye but don't think for a second that I'm going to let ye walk away from me. I won't let them take ye away from me. I swear to ye that I will get you out of this nightmare alive, Claire. Do ye trust me?" He declared with a serious expression, looking down at her, waiting for her answer.

_ With my life. _

"Yes. I trust you, Jamie."


	2. Hospital Lockdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone's comments and lovely reactions to the first chapter; they warmed my heart.  
> Merry Christmas Eve, and I wish you all a happy day tomorrow. <3

Her entire body was shaking. She was curled into a fetal position against his body, with a vice grip on the collar of his shirt. He was pretty sure he was shaking as well: with fear of losing another person he cared about. Someone who's back he was supposed to watch over. He didn’t remember tackling her down to the ground. He didn’t remember how much time had passed since the announcement was made on the intercom. The only thing his mind had registered was the fact that hired gunmen had taken over the hospital and they were trying to get to his Claire.

_ My Claire. When did I start calling her mine? When we first met or when she said she trusted me? _

He put a pin in his thoughts when the lights suddenly turned off, leaving them in complete darkness.

"The police must've arrived then. It's the protocol whenever there is a hospital lockdown." She murmured into his chest, burrowing deeper into his embrace. "What do we do now? Please tell me you have a plan."

_ You do this for a living, Fraser. I protect people and I willna let anyone harm, Claire. You won't lose her- not another one. A Dhia, cuidich mi. _

He took a deep breath and lowered his head to look into her eyes. "Sassenach, I need ye to listen to me verra carefully. We are going to walk out of-"

"No! No-no-no. I'm not leaving this room. They're going to kill us out there. No, Jamie!" She interrupted him, screaming into his chest.

"Yes, we are. If we stay here, we're sitting ducks for them, and I'll get killed and you will be taken away." He reasoned with her in an authoritative tone. "Now, I dinna find that verra appealing. But if ye won't walk out of here with me, then I will have to find some tape to place over your mouth, to stop ye from screaming, whilst I carry you over my shoulder. Ye don't look that heavy. Do ye want me to do that?" He stated in a menacing tone, trying to get Claire to see sense amid her fear.

He stared at her, waiting for her answer. Jamie could see through her eyes that her mind was racing, debating what to do next. His body relaxed when he heard her answer after several moments of tense silence.

"No."

He nodded with a pleasing smile. "That's what I thought. Now I plan to get to the security room, so ye can monitor the cameras whilst I go hunt down these bastards. Do ye know where the security room is?"

"It's on the third floor directly above this room I believe." She responded quickly, shoulders relaxed after hearing he had a plan for them.

Jamie filed that away and thought about the path they should take to get there. But before any of that, he needed something to defend himself with. The hospital and security guards wouldn’t have anything on them; knives and guns being outlawed in the UK. He closed his eyes to concentrate on the sounds outside, trying to sense any footsteps, before moving around the room. After waiting for a bit, he released Claire from his hold and got up to look for a weapon. An exam room should have something sharp in case of an emergency.

"Claire, is there a scalpel or something sharp I can use to defend us with?" He asked, kneeling beside her on the ground.

"Yes. We, um, we keep a 10-blade in that drawer over there in case a patient needs to be cut open." She pointed to the left-side behind him and he quietly walked over to retrieve it. He cheered internally with the feeling of extra security and a bigger chance at making it out of this alive. Now that he was armed, he walked back over to Claire and extended his hand for her to take. She rose to her feet and followed closely behind him towards the exit of the room. "How do you plan on fighting off several men with a small scalpel by yourself?" She questioned, worried more about his safety than her own.

"I've fended for myself with less before," he stated with light humor in his voice but returned to a solemn tone before continuing. "There's probably not that many men out there, this being a hospital with not a lot of security, and I dinna believe they would find a petite lass like yerself to be much trouble in capturing. Good luck to them, 'cause with me by yer side, whoever hired them will have to think twice about messing with Dr. Claire Beauchamp." He patted her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile that somewhat suppressed her fears. His hand squeezed hers to offer more comfort, then with his other, he reached to open the door. But her hand halted him midway, and he waited for her to say whatever was on her mind.

"Jamie, if we make it out of this..."

" _ When _ we make it out of this," he corrected her.

"Ok then,  _ when _ we make it out of this, remind me to thank you later and reward you with whatever you want." She whispered, her whisky eyes twinkling from the thought of being able to do that later.

Jamie knew this was possibly the worst time to be happy about anything, but he couldn't stop himself from grinning widely at her promise. "Whatever I want, huh? I'll hold you to that, Sassenach." He squeezed her hand in question. "Now, are ye ready to get out of here?"

"Yes, I'm ready."

"Je Suis Prest." He repeated under his breath.

He quietly opened the door ajar, peeking from side to side. The coast looked clear and he spotted the staircase down the hall on the right. Jamie checked the left one more time, then started to move forward out of the room. They stayed close to the ground to avoid being spotted through the windows of the hospital. Jamie stopped them at a corner near an intersection in the hallway. He looked to the right around the corner and saw one man, armed in body armor and a pistol in hand.

_ Not too much protection and firepower to deal with; that's good. They were probably hoping to make this nice and quick - in and out. What can I do to get him over here so I can take him out? _

His eyebrows shot up when he thought of an idea. It's risky and Claire is going to think it incredibly stupid, but he needed to take him out before proceeding to the staircase. He took the cap off of the scalpel and got ready to throw it against the window on the other side of the hall to attract the guy to move over to inspect it. Before he threw it, Claire grabbed his arm and scrunched her face, asking him what the hell he was thinking. He placed his hand on her arm in return and silently told her through his eyes to trust him. After a moment, Claire yielded and dropped her hand. She tensed when they heard the gunman's radio turn on.

"Check-in men. Give me a floor rundown." A distorted voice called out over the radio, most likely the leader.

"Watch 1, the third floor is all clear. No sign of the doctor."

"Watch 2, basement all clear. No sign of her."

"Watch 4, second floor no sign either.

The man down the hall from Jamie and Claire responded next. "Watch 3, no sign on the first floor either."

"She is somewhere in the hospital. You four are not leaving until you find her. Check the ORs and the entire surgical floor next."

_ Four men. Soon to be three. _

After the radio call ended, Jamie threw the cap across the hall from him and hit the window, producing a nice clank. The gunman's body quickly turned around and started moving towards Jamie and Claire's direction. Jamie shifted into position, ready to strike, as the man approached. The second Jamie saw a pair of feet in front of him and a back facing him, he sideswiped his legs, making him fall onto his back. Then Jamie swiftly covered the guy's mouth and sliced his throat with the scalpel. He died in seconds, leaving a large bloody pool on the floor. Claire wanted to run away from the scene; feeling guilty watching a man die in front of her. She swore an oath to do no harm and try to prevent further harm to one's health. But at this moment, she was willingly allowing harm to be done. A man's blood-stained her shoes, leaving a reminder for her conscience.

She was shaken out of her thoughts when Jamie nudged her shoulder and bent down to look at her with concern.

"Ye okay?" Jamie asked quietly, trying to comfort the shaken woman in front of him.

"I-I don't know," she stuttered almost inaudibly.

"I will see you through this, Claire Beauchamp," he stated before holding her hand in his and moved them closer to the staircase. She didn't notice that the body was moved whilst she was stuck in her thoughts. Claire looked up and saw that Jamie had also put on the body armor and was carrying a silenced gun in his other hand.

They made it to the staircase and started their ascent to the third floor. A flicker of a flashlight stopped them. Jamie and Claire were positioned at the top of the stairs, entering the second floor. He spotted the other gunman to his left and motioned for Claire to stay where she was. He snuck up behind the man and shot him in the back of his head. Jamie stopped his fall to prevent a loud thud from echoing the halls of the hospital and giving away their location. He dragged the body into a supply closet and quickly returned to Claire to continue making their way to the security room.

The duo made it to the third floor and the security room was just up ahead. But before they could make it inside, Jamie and Claire heard footsteps coming their way. Jamie pushed himself and Claire into a supply closet to their left and he shut the door quickly. His adrenaline was running at full speed and he could hear his heartbeat in his ears and he felt it in the tips of his fingers. They didn’t dare take a breath until the gunman was out of range. Jamie waited until he saw the man's flashlight go past them. After a few minutes, Jamie finally allowed himself to take a couple of deep breaths and make an observation of his surroundings.

Her body. It was the first thing that he registered. Her body was completely pressed up against his, giving him a good idea of all the curves and roundness she possessed. The supply closet was dark, musty, and very tiny for someone of his size, let alone two people. His arms have nowhere else to go but around her body and hers around his.

_ Today was supposed to be easy with the mild torture of having to wait in a goddamn uncomfortable chair. I came in for a physical for Christ's sake! But now I'm hunting gunmen who are trying to kidnap and possibly harm Claire. A Dhia... Claire. A beautiful Sassenach that I ran into and started falling for in a matter of seconds. Also in a matter of moments, we went from having a nice conversation and exam to sneaking around a dark hospital trying not to die. But if this is what needed to be done for me to meet Claire, and to have her in my arms, then so be it. I'd do it all over again. _

Jamie chuckled deeply, the sound vibrating against Claire's body in the process. She looked up to see what the hell he could possibly be laughing about at this very moment in time.

"What could you possibly be finding amusing about our situation, soldier?" Her face was scrunched in annoyance with his behavior.

"I'm sorry, I don't find our current situation amusing. I just-" he laughed lightly before continuing, "I just canna believe I came in for a damn physical exam and this is what I end up doing. Protecting a beautiful lass, whom I just met..." he looked down at her, "and I dinna think I care for the change in plans."

Claire couldn't see the truth in his eyes, but she knew he meant every word. The emotion in his voice went from amusement to warmth and affection in the end. She started to tear up at his kind words. If she wasn't in danger and gunmen weren't trying to capture her, then she would have laughed with him. She would flush at his observations of her, but she only wanted to cry more. Claire wished she didn't have all these things happening to her. She wished she could hear all the lovely words flow from his mouth, with that sexy Scottish accent, and have them sink into her soul. She wished she could have done his 'damn physical exam’ and asked him to get coffee after, so she could listen to his story. It's too late for that now, the opportunity was ripped away from her.

Her dam broke, staining his shirt with her tears and snot. Jamie didn't pull away from her messy state; he welcomed it. His arms pulled her tighter and he moved his hand to cup the back of her head, gently stroking her hair.

"Shh, shhh, Sassenach. It's going to be alright. I’m sorry for what I said and for laughing at our situation. It’s not that funny.  _ Ist m'eudial, cuir stad airdo rànail - cha tig cron sam bit ort _ . Go ahead, let it all out. I'll stand here by yer side, and when you're ready, we'll walk out of here together. Aye?" He asked with a sympathetic smile.

"Tell me a story."

"What?" He asked, confused by her request.

"Tell me a story, Jamie. It will help me calm down and focus on something pleasant rather than the hell on the other side of this door. And also the fact that I'm about to have a complete breakdown with a bloody identity crisis. I made an oath and now I feel like a fraud, so yes a story. You're a Scot are you not? So, tell me a happy story...please."

"Ooo now you've really poked the Scottish stag in the behind. You want a story, I'll give you one now." He stated, with a challenge and a naughty grin to go with it.

He started to talk about a stag hunt he went on with his father and his best friend, Ian. The two little boys were ten years old and buzzing with enormous energy the entire time, annoying Jamie's dad in the process. "My Da got so fed up with us, that he took some rope out of his pouch and tied both Ian and me to a tree." His arms tightened around her body instinctively, making sure Claire is engaged and also showcasing how tight the rope was back then. "He told us that if we can get out of the binds and return to him, without making a sound, then we can enjoy dinner that night."

"You can imagine two wee boys being stuck to a tree, flat on their bums, with only a knife in our front pocket to get out. With dinner on the line, we did everything. My Mam’s Sunday Roast is to die for." He smirked at his childhood recollections and looking back at his younger self. "The ropes were pretty tight, so I had to twist and turn in every which way to loosen it up a bit to wiggle my wee hand out. It worked..." He grimaced when he finished his sentence, "but it also placed some serious rope burns all along my wrists. I didn't feel the pain then because of the adrenaline I guess, but oh boy, I started crying me eyes out with how much it hurt. The air itself was painful to deal with. Ma was so mad at Da after she saw how much pain I was in. Ma and Da got into a bit of a row over it, the big ol’ stone walls couldna keep their voices from being heard outside'' Jamie shrugged his shoulders and chuckled. "But my Da wouldna apologize or regret his decision. And I dinna blame him. That was a good day."

His Scottish brogue became more pronounced further into the story. The vibration in his voice resonated through her body, sending a chill through her body and then covered in a warm blanket afterward. Claire was completely mesmerized and attentive to listening to every detail. The natural storytelling trait that is apparently genetic in all Scots, was serving him well and stopped the dark thoughts and reality from entering Claire's thoughts.

"Oh, I bet she did yell your dad's ear off. I could only imagine a young Jamie being really loud and walking over to your mom with the saddest eyes when you showed her your wrists." Claire commented, laughing lightly at the image. She moved her hand behind her to grab onto his left hand and brought his wrist up to her lips. She placed a light kiss there and it short-circuited Jamie's mind and made him melt like a snowman under her light. She kept his hand in hers, close to her chest, and waited for him to continue. "Sorry for interrupting, continue, please. What happened after you wee rascals escaped?"

"Anyways, after I got Ian out of his binds, we started to follow the tracks left by my Da's boot prints. We saw him crouched down beside a tree, looking over at a nice doe across the pond. I decided that a little payback wouldna hurt, and he did say that we were supposed to return without making a sound. So I climbed a tree next to his and moved into position to pounce on him from above." She lifted her head, opening her mouth to comment, but he stopped her before then.

"Now, now, before you chastise me for pouncing on my Da, thinking I did so before he killed the doe. We both had our bow and arrows on us, so I gave Ian the signal to take the shot and you should've seen it. It soared beautifully through the air and whizzed past me Da's head and hit the doe square in the heart. My Da whipped around and looked at Ian in shock and then I dropped down, screaming with my battle cry. I landed on his chest and we all had a good laugh. He ruffled my hair and praised us with a wide smile.”

"Good job my boys. That was an excellent execution, Ian, and a wonderful sneak attack from you, my son. You're starting to become men, and tonight, you'll feast like men." Jamie channeled his father and tried to imitate his deep voice.

Jamie's eyes softened and teared up a bit. "He had... he had the proudest look on his face. Proud that two young boys were starting to become what he dreamed of. I was so happy that day. I made my Da proud, my actions made it happen. I havena felt anything like that in a long time.” He whispered the last part, dropping his head down in sadness. Jamie not disclosing the information about what else he thought he did to his father. He closed his eyes to prevent the tears from breaking out.

Claire clutched his hand closer to her chest and brought her other one to cup his stubbled cheek. "Jamie... you should be proud of yourself every day, especially now."

"Why should I?"

"Because you are a man of morals and a good heart." Claire released his hand to place it over his heart instead. "Because you are amazing enough, and a bit crazy, to help a stranger you just met get out of an ordeal like this one. For holding me in your arms, trying to comfort me, guarding me against the danger outside, and giving me strength when you need it more. I thank you for being the James Fraser I ran into in the hallway, and I am proud of you. Now and forever."

_ Christ...I wanna kiss this woman so much. _

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Her warm breath blowing on his neck raised goose flesh across its path. His thumb ran smooth circles on her skin, creating a swirl of warmth deep in Claire's belly. She was the one to break the silence.

"I wouldn't mind."

"I'm sorry?"

"I wouldn't mind y-you wanting to..." she trailed off, not being able to complete her statement. Instead, she removed her hand from his cheek and brought her fingers close to his lips. Her fingertips danced lightly on his trembling lips. He struggled to fight the urge to kiss each one in reverence, but his mind could only focus on the woman in front of him. A deep shade of red started to bloom and make its way across his chest and up to his cheeks from the embarrassment of actually having said his thoughts out loud.

Both of them were trembling in each other's arms, chests heaving with a shaky breath, and the air thick with energy and tension. Jamie rocked on his heels, moving closer to her and pulling away afterward with hesitation.

_ Fuck it _

Jamie gathered up the courage to make the move and stake his claim on the only opportunity he would probably ever have to kiss her. She could feel his warm breath on her lips, but just as their lips were about to brush against each other, Jamie pulled her away and moved her behind his body. After a moment of slight annoyance and confusion as to why he pulled back and was acting that way, she heard it. The footsteps coming closer to their door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Ist m'eudial, cuir stad airdo rànail - cha tig cron sam bit ort ~~ Hush, sweetheart. Don't weep - no harm will come to you.
> 
> I hope all you angels enjoyed reading this chapter. The next chapter will be up next Thursday.  
> A big thank you to Thistlesandherbs for putting up with me being an eejit and being an amazing beta. <3


	3. All Clear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year's Eve!  
> I know this last year has been tough and hard for everyone around the world. Hopefully, this new year will bring some relief and create some great memories that can make up for some of the bad. Even though we had a verra long Droughtlander, the characters of the show and the amazing human beings behind them have brought great joy throughout it all. All your lovely comments and ideas for the story have been amazing. It brings me great joy and motivates me more to write as much as I can so I can share it with you all.  
> Wishing you all great health and an amazing new year. 
> 
> Happy reading. <3

For fuck's sake! Just let me have a moment with the woman. Back to the harsh reality that life sucks at the moment.

Claire was pushed into the wall with Jamie's body pressing her back and bracing his hands on the wall. He planned on kicking the door down, using all the force he can get out of this tiny closet space.

_One_  
_Two_  
_Three_

Jamie kicked with the force of a pissed off horse and he broke the door off its hinges. It landed on the man. He fell to the floor and scrambled to get back up to shoot Jamie. But Jamie was too quick for him, with the door still on top of the man, Jamie jumped on the door, crushing him. The man grunted from the force and released his gun to try and push the door off of him. Jamie dropped down, grabbed his pistol, and shot the man in the head in one quick motion. He's left dead under a broken door, a brutal end. At least he's under some cover to hide the scene from Claire's eyes.

Jamie was jumping up and down, on the inside, with so much pent up energy from their almost-kiss and from lowering the level of danger they’re in. But Jamie would love nothing more than to just push them both back in that tiny arse closet and kiss her until she starts to see stars and forget about reality again. It would have been wonderful. It would have been the best moment in his life he's had in a while.

_I would've been happy. When was the last time I felt happy? Content? Or excited for that matter? I feel- I felt excited with her. All pressed up against my body, her curves fitting in mine, with her soft hands touching me willingly. Ifrinn, just being in her presence was enough to evoke all sorts of emotions in me. I know that kiss could make me happy and content for eternity. No matter how long or how short, I'd be happy content, and excited to have the honor of her lips on mine._

Jamie looked back down at the dead man and his thoughts go back in time to that horrible day.

_” Jamie!! Run!”_

_“No! I’m not leaving you here. Ye get yer arse off the ground right now and walk out of here with me, Ian.” I grabbed my lieutenant and friend’s arm to wrap around my shoulders. Shots were firing in their direction, alarms blaring, and beams of light revealing their position._

_A grenade was thrown at them and it went off, blasting them both off their feet. Jamie’s ears were ringing with white noise, his brain rattling in his skull from the blast force._

_Jamie!_

Jamie!

He's literally shaken from his thoughts when he feels Claire's warm hand shaking his arm to bring him back to her. "Jamie, are you alright?" Her warm honeyed eyes were wide with concern, worried that he was going into shock. He can't breakdown right now, she needed him. The same way he needed her.

_Christ, Claire._

He lifted his head from looking at the dead body under the door. Cold sweat was forming on his forehead. He quickly wiped it away and shifted his body towards her. "Yeah, I'm fine." Clearing his throat, "now, only one more to go, then we can get back to my physical exam?" He winked, well... tried to wink at her, but it ended up looking like an owlish blink; trying his best at humor to lighten the mood and avoid her questioning his previous state. This at least rewards him with an earnest laugh. His eyes softened even more from hearing something so sweet. And he melted when her hand started to rub his arm, but the pit of feeling unsettled grew deeper within him. He wished he could make her laugh again for the rest of his life, but he knew that with his life, he couldn't do that. He wouldn't put her through the heartache of dealing with his problems. The decisions of his past will forever haunt him and shape how his life will be. And that shape doesn’t include Claire, Sorcha.

Jamie chuckled at her happiness at the expense of his little quirk. He placed the gun back in his back pocket, then grabbed her hand and brought them towards the security room.

Her hand fitted so perfectly in his. The softest of her palm in contrast to his calloused one is just perfect. The light grazes of her fingertips moving down his long fingers to lace them together. It feels like this is how it’s supposed to be when one holds the right person’s hand. Jamie was so distracted from the feeling of Claire’s hand in his, that he didn’t hear the shuffling in the security room or to proceed with caution either.

A hard-knuckled fist met his face and Jamie stumbled backward, falling down at the entryway. Claire pulled away and dropped to Jamie’s side to see if he’s ok. Jamie shook his head to get rid of the dizziness clouding his senses. The larger man loomed over him and reached for his pistol and aimed it at his head.

Thankfully, Jamie swiveled and swept the man’s legs out from under him, making him fall on the ground as well. Jamie pushed Claire out of the way and pushed the pistol out of the gunman’s hand and slid it across the room. Jamie got on top and started wailing on the guy’s face. The man kneed him in the balls and Jamie recoiled from the pain and that gave the man enough time to push Jamie off of him and get back up. Jamie did so as well and they circled around each other in the center of the room. Claire moved off to the side, slowly making her way over to the gun across the room. The man pulled out a knife and Jamie readied his fist and stood ready for the first strike.

_Take the first step. The first one to step forward will be at a disadvantage. I can’t fail Claire. I brought her this far, no room to fail now. Stand firm, stand stall, Fraser._

Jamie took a deep breath. The two men were still circling each other, like two wolves getting ready for a fight. The man stepped forward, trying to fake Jamie out.

“I see you have the lucky lady we’re looking for. Thank you for delivering her directly to us, makes my life easier than having to go around this big hospital looking for her.” He snarls with a wicked grin, opening his arms out in gratitude.

“Don't even think for a second that I’m here to bring her to ye. Ye’ve got another thing coming if ye believe ye’re going to walk out of here alive for that matter. Touch her and ye’re dead.” Jamie barked back at him, the muscles in his jaw tightening to a frightening degree.

He only smiled at Jamie, then he looked towards Claire. “You have been quite difficult to capture, my lady. Your schedule is hard to pin down and make a strategic plan around. Thankfully, we know you like to do your paperwork on Tuesdays and Thursdays, holed up in your office after finishing rounds with your research team.”

The man started to perform some tricks with his knife, looking like he was having the time of his life whilst he circled with Jamie around the room. “But today, we almost struck out when one of our men didn’t see you in your office, we have planned this for months, so we weren’t going to just leave without trying. Now, all I have to do is deal with this one over here, then we can be on our way,” he finished with another toothy grin.

Next, he stepped with his right and thrust his right arm forward to stab Jamie in the abdomen. Jamie anticipated this, moved to the right, grabbed his arm, and moved his right leg to stand in between the guy’s legs. Jamie pushed him across the room and slammed him against the center console of the security room with all the cameras and controls.

He tried to elbow the man’s arm, the one holding the knife, but the bigger guy wouldn’t budge and he moved to headbutt Jamie. Jamie stumbled back and the man swiftly swiped Jamie across the arm, slicing his arm. Blood starts oozing from the deep gash.

“Jamie!!”

Before Jamie could strike back, Claire came out of nowhere and used the butt of the gun to smash into the bastard’s face. The cut didn’t seem to affect Jamie at all, because the next thing the guy saw next, after getting dazed from Claire’s strike, was Jamie uppercutting him and he fell against the console.

Jamie spun him around and tackled him to the ground, wrapped his legs around his waist, and wrapped his large bicep around his neck. With his right hand, he grabbed the man’s wrist, pointing the knife towards his chest. They struggled for a moment before Claire loomed over them and started to help Jamie push the knife into his chest as well.

The bastard struggled against the knife being pointed at his chest. Knowing the outcome, he used his last moment to get the last word in. “You think you’re safe? We won’t stop coming for you. This is just the beginning. We may not have gotten you today, but we will in another. Sleep tight, my lady.”

Claire’s face grew even paler, sweat formed on her forehead. She pushed even harder, wanting to silence this man before another word could haunt her.

“Claire, let go!” Jamie puffed out from under the man’s body. “Don’t worry, get back.” Claire didn’t seem to listen to him, so he kicked his right leg gently into her legs and she fell backward onto her bottom.  
You shouldn’t have to do this.

Jamie brought his left elbow into the man’s chest and that gave him enough strength to finally descend the knife into his chest and killed him instantly. The man’s hands fell lamely to the floor, at his sides, and his dead weight pinned Jamie underneath him. Jamie shoved him off and slid out from under him. The bastard died with a crooked smile on his face. He pulled his phone out to take a quick photo of the guy’s face for later research. He turned towards Claire and rushed to her side; she was shaking like a leaf, with her eyes blown wide from shock.

“Shh, shh, Sassenach. I’m sorry ye had to experience this. It’s ok now. Nobody will bring harm to ye. It’s over.” He cupped her cheeks, but her eyes were still glued to the dead body in front of her.

He moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her body. One hand cupped the back of her head, pushing her face into the crook of his neck to shield her from the horrid sight. The other went around her waist, squeezing her to try and calm her nerves.

* * *

_Four men. Four lives I let die. Four lives I willingly die on my watch. One I almost took myself. What is happening to me. My world will never be the same. How can I go home and live as nothing has happened How can I be the same wife Frank left this morning. Oh god… Frank. How am I going to face him after this? Does he even know that I’m in danger? Does he know that I was the target? Will Frank even comfort me?_

That last question made her think about the man currently sheltering her in his arms. She started to think about whether or not Frank’s arms will bring her the same level of comfort that Jamie’s does. His arms were tight, almost crushing her till they popped. It’s a bit difficult to breathe with her face buried deep in the crook of his neck, but she didn’t mind one bit. The smell of sweat, sandalwood, a hint of mahogany, his aftershave, and the essence of… Jamie overwhelmed her. His natural scent was the most comforting of them all.

_Frank has never held me in his arms like this. Never. I can’t even remember the last time I was held in his arms. Allowed to cry to my heart’s content, without the ridicule of crying so openly. “You’re a grown woman, clean yourself up.”_

Frank’s words faded away, replaced with words of comfort that sound almost ancient. Claire registered that the ancient voice is coming from Jamie. She lifted her head from his neck, finally taking a look into his azure eyes.

Claire wanted to cry again from what she was met with. Tender understanding and acceptance are what she sees in them. His eyes are an ocean of care and worry for her state. A sense of familiarity? She wanted to drown in them and have them bring her to the bottom of the ocean. She wants to be swallowed down by the waves and carried down to safety with his hand in hers. Existing in a place that no one else can reach and break the peaceful space between them. Underwater where her thoughts could roam and breathe freely. A place with no pain.

_Who are you? Someone I was meant to meet? Is this fate? I'm at peace when you're with me. Will I lose this forever if I walk away from you?_

She didn’t realize she was crying again until Jamie’s thumb gently swiped them off her cheeks. He gave her a small, sad smile. A knowing smile to let her know he understood her pain and was giving her enough time to collect herself and come back to him.

“Are ye ready to get out of here?” Jamie quietly asked, holding her hands in his lap.

She took a deep breath, “yes. Let’s go finish your physical exam, soldier. I believe you are still in need of my signature.” She stated in a joking matter, trying to lighten the mood, combined with a weak grin.

“Aye, right ye are.” He smiled at her, pulling them both up, and slipped his left hand in hers. “Lead the way, doctor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> This is my first fic for my favorite pair in all TV history. #SexiestCouple  
> Anyway, I would love to hear your thoughts on it. No trolls please, this is purely from my own thoughts and I would like others who are on this platform to enjoy it. If you just want to spread negativity, rethink your priorities, and just keep them to yourself. 
> 
> The main relationship is between Jamie and Claire, of course. I do have a relationship tag for Claire and Frank, but don't worry, Jamie will have his chance. I am planning on making this a long fic, because one, I can't stop writing more about these two to make it fit a one-shot, and second, this is a slow burn and build. 
> 
> In case you didn't notice, I change the POV between Jamie and Claire with page breaks. I love showing the different inner thoughts these two can have. So, if you didn't notice that in the first read, you can go back and that might make things a bit clearer from your first read. :)
> 
> Also, I wanted to point out that I am an American. I placed the setting in London because it's been a dream of mine to go there and just explore. I haven't had the chance to do so yet, so this fic is my way of educating myself on what it's like over there. So, I'm researching as I go along for any laws or rules that the UK has that I should be aware of for this setting I have. Another disclaimer, all the medical jargon in this fic is purely from my memory of years of watching Grey's Anatomy. And that knowledge is slipping, and it's being replaced with knowledge of Outlander. So, don't come for my neck if the medical stuff is incorrect. 
> 
> I binged the show during the early months of quarantine. So, I haven't gotten to reading the actual books, but I do pull some common facts and knowledge from the other amazing fics on this platform from authors that have read the books. I take things from the show, the books, and some things that Caitriona Balfe #Queen and Sam Heughan #King have said in interviews or other platforms. None of these things belong to me and I make no claim for any of the characters or canon-related information.
> 
> I did say that there will be eventual smut, but I have never written it in my life. So that will be interesting to do. If anyone wants to help me with that or give me some pointers, they will be lovely and taken with gratitude. 
> 
> I don't have any betas or pre-readers to fix any mistakes I may have in the chapters. All the mistakes are my own. If you see a mistake, make a comment and I'll fix it as soon as I can. :)
> 
> One last thing, I am a student at university and I have a pretty much full-time job, please keep this in mind. I do have a few chapters already done, but it would be more if I had more time. I won't have regularly scheduled chapters all the time and any long breaks are due to my busy schedule and my wanting to make each chapter the best that it can be. 
> 
> I want to thank @Thistlesandherbs for helping me along the way and giving me sage advice. If you haven't heard or read any of their fics, I beg you to go over there and show them some love. They are currently working on one of the best Outlander fics and an all-time favorite of mine called, Conversations in the Dark. Here is the link to chapter 1, and you can binge the entire work until an unreasonable hour at night as I do. They are truly amazing.  
> [ **Conversations in the Dark**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346449)
> 
> Thank you again for reading! The next chapter will be up on Christmas Eve (24th). Stay safe everybody.


End file.
